One Word
by GAforevermerder
Summary: Short and sweet one word prompt stories for all the characters. Review please!
1. Innocence

**So I am going to do this one-word prompt thing. Hope you like!**

Prompt: Innocence

Characters: James Sirius Potter & Harry Potter

He was so fragile. So new. Nothing has hurt him yet; the world has not burnt him yet. No mistakes, nothing. He had his whole life ahead of him. His small hands gripped Harry's tightly, Harry smiled at his son.

"I love you, son," Harry said. He had never been so sure about a person he just met. Harry would do anything for this small life. Maybe it was because he was just so _**innocent**_.


	2. Sunset

Prompt: Sunset

Characters: Teddy and Victorie

"The sunset is so beautiful," Victorie said in her sing song voice. Together they sat outside of the Burrow, escaping from all the madness of their family within. But Teddy saw none of the sunset: he only saw one thing, her.

"_You_ are beautiful," Teddy said. Victorie rewarded him with a smile then closed the space in between them, and kissed him.


	3. Options

Prompt: Options

Characters: Fred and George

George had options; he could just leave the business he had created with Fred and do something else. Anything else, there were so many options. Because that is what he wanted to do, everywhere he went everything reminded him of his other half. The shop just stood as a reminder of all he had lost.

Although, as he stood there, he could not bring himself to get rid of it. Fred would not want their business to be sold; he would want their business to grow. Fred would want to make more people laugh.

"Never mind, I am keeping it," George told the wizard.

There were two options, but really all along there was only one that he could live with. It was the one his brother would be proud of. No matter how much pain it put George through because of the reminders; he owed it to his brother.

"Are you sure?" asked the wizard hopeful to buy out the space.

"I am positive," assured George tearfully.


	4. Rain

Prompt: Rain

Characters: Hermione and Ron Weasley

Hermione sat on her front porch with a cup of tea, watching the rain pour down. She was waiting, waiting for her husband to arrive home from a long mission. He promised he would be here by now, and Hermione was growing more and more anxious.

Until, through the rain she heard a sound she would never feel more grateful to hear, the sound of Apporation. Hermione jumped up, ran across the yard as fast as her legs would take her, and into her husband's arms.

Together, they stood ignoring the fact that it was pouring rain and they were soaked. Hermione cupped his smiling face and kissed him. An electric current went through her body at the touch of his lips. It had been too long, too many days to bear to count.

"I missed you," was all Hermione could manage to say.

"I missed you more," Ron replied and kissed her once again.


	5. Warmth

Prompt: Warmth

Characters: Harry and Ginny Potter

The warmth of the fireplace radiated off into the whole house. It was magnificent. It was simple. It was warm. It was their new home. It was the kind of house where you see yourself rising kids, having parties, and making breakfast on Sunday mornings while reading the newspaper.

Ginny leaned her head on her husband's shoulder and smiled. Harry kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her. "You like the house?" Harry asked her.

"I love the house," Ginny said.

Suddenly, right there with the warmth of her husband's arms and the magnificent fireplace she could see how wonderful her future could be. The best really is yet to come.


	6. Imagination

Prompt: Imagination

Characters: Lily, James, and Harry Potter

This was not happening, this couldn't be happening. It was just her imagination, James was not dead. He could not be dead. The love of her life, her soul mate, the only one that could make her laugh so hard she cried. He could not have been dead, it was unimaginable. But there was no denying that crack, she had heard it before; it was the unmistakable sound of the killing curse. She should have never left James alone downstairs, when they saw him coming.

Lily held Harry tightly, rocking him back and forth. Tears lined her face; this had to be her imagination or a dream. This was a living nightmare. She heard footsteps, and before she had time to think she put Harry in his crib.

He was crying, he discovered that this was not a game. That something bad was happening. "Harry, be safe. Be _strong_," she whispered through the bars. The one year old had a solemn look in his eyes.

The door banged open, and Lily was face to face with Lord Voledemort. "Don't hurt Harry! Kill me, kill me instead! Please, please, _please_, _kill me!"_ Lily pleaded without even a second thought. She would do anything to protect her son.

"Out of the way!" he yelled. His wand out ready to strike.

In her last attempt she threw her arms across the railing of the crib. "_Please_, kill me instead!" Lily begged. She knew the curse was coming before it hit her, that's when she knew it was not just her imagination or a bad dream. Lily took a fleeting look at her son, who she would have to leave behind now. Who she loved more than life itself. That's when the curse hit her, and death took her away.


	7. Giggles

Prompt: Giggle

Characters: Lily Luna and Harry Potter

Lily giggled as Harry chased after her, trying to get her dressed. She was running as fast as he toddler legs would carry her. "Common Lily!" cried Harry as he scooped her up and tickled her.

"Daddy!" she said, still giggling. It was intoxicating to Harry, being around Lily when she was so happy made him happy.

Harry tickled her and she giggled some more. "I love you Lily," he told her. She smiled and kissed her daddy.

"Always," she said happily.


End file.
